La Muñeca del Demonio
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Todo comenzó una noche de luna nueva,donde mi espíritu caía en manos de las sombras de los demonios.


**Pareja:** SasuHina (SasuHina)

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

**_o_**_O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

_La Muñeca del Demonio_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo comenzó una noche de luna nueva, donde la oscuridad reinaba por sobre toda esta ciudad, esta villa en donde perdí mi alma, donde mi espíritu caía en manos de las sombras de los demonios.

_De ese demonio…de mi amo_

Contemplo desde los techos aquellos humanos que duermen tranquilamente, ignorando por completo del mal que anda en el más completo silencio, esperando llevarse sus corrompidos espíritus a lo más profundo del infierno, a aquellas llamas eternas.

…_Para que ardan…por la eternidad_

"¿A que se debe esa sonrisa en tu rostro mi hime?"― podía sentir aquel suave toque de tus dedos sobre mi rostro, recorriendo cada centímetro, como si fuera la más suave pieza de arte. Yo solo podía cerrar mis ojos, dejándome envolver por aquella mano que tantas veces ha hecho estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo...

…_aquella…que me guío a la oscuridad. _"Solo e-estaba pensando…en el hambre q-que…tengo" ― lo último lo decía casi en un suspiro al sentir tu aliento sobre mi cuello

Aún con mis ojos cerrados, recordaba como todo había ocurrido.

La sangre, los cadáveres de mis Padres. En las manos de una pequeña niña de ocho años un curioso brillo se notaba, la poca luz que entraba desde una de las ventanas mostraba aquella arma cubierta de sangre. En su mirada un enorme vacío, su alma sumida en las tinieblas, en las fauces del demonio.

Las paredes cubiertas de aquella sustancia rojiza y viscosa, goteaban mientras una tenebrosa risa se comenzaba a escuchar.

"Es imposible que después de diez años, sigas con ese adorable tartamudeo. No sabes cuanto me excitas con esa inocencia que despides"_ ―_ _¿Inocencia? ¿Puedo conservar algo de ella…? ¿Puede la asesina de su familia, alguien que duerme con el demonio poseerla? No, solo soy un embase vacío, un ser que solo esta rodeado de muerte._

Trataba de negar con suavidad, de responder a lo que habías dicho, demo, tus manos, aquellas comenzaban a bajar por mi cintura; hacía mis muslos. Un gemino ahogado era lo único que "brotaba" de mis labios al percibir la suavidad de tus dedos sobre mi piel. Mi cuerpo involuntariamente comenzaba a arquearse.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? ― _¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si para mi solo era un juego de niños_ ― tu alma…era tan pura, sin maldad alguna. Tan apetitosa"

Desde esa noche, una de esas tantas ocasiones que era insultada por mi Padre, despreciada por no ser como mi hermana, como mi primo. En ese instante comenzaba a sentir aquel llamado de las sombras, a no sentirme tan sola.

Solo _yo_ podía verte, solo _tú_ me escuchabas, solo _tú_ comprendías mi dolor, mi sufrimiento.

"Mátalos, vamos, mátalos a todos" ― escuchaba entre sueños. Incontables escenas donde todos perecían por mis pequeñas manos venían una tras otra. Todas aquellas ocasiones en que aprecie sin remordimiento alguno ver sus expresiones de terror. Me gustaba verme reflejada en esas miradas sin brillo, más que el de la propia muerte.

Sueños que en un futuro se cumplirían, que se llevarían el resto de humanidad que me quedaba.

Otro gemido se escapa de mis labios, de esta boca, la cual ya no salen más palabras bonitas, que solo sonríe divertida al apreciar la muerte de esos parásitos chupa sangre. Así es, porque eso eran los seres humanos, y solo merecen la peor de las torturas, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

_Una que con gusto les daré, tal y como lo hice con mi progenitor_

Noto como cada uno de los botones de mi negro vestido van siendo desabrochados por tus expertas manos, como van descubriendo mi blanca piel, aquella que muchas veces recorriste sin pudor.

"¿De quien eres Hinata?, deseo que me lo digas…" ― tu voz, ¿siempre a sido así de cautivadora? ¿Acaso fue esta la que me envolvió, la que me llevo a un mundo de pesadillas?.

Otro gemido ahogado de escapaba por mi garganta al sentir el roce de tus dedos colándose dentro de mis bragas color negro.

Mi cuerpo se tensaba, pedía a gritos ser poseída una vez más por ti.

Era tuya…en su totalidad, siempre lo fui…

"S-Sasuke-kun..." ― solo el sonido de una macabra risa fue lo que oí de tus labios al escucharme lograr pronunciar tu nombre con total deseo.

_Era la muñeca del demonio, del más sanguinario de todos, y extrañamente…no me arrepiento. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Extraño, lo se, pero hace tiempo que tenía guardado este pequeño one-shot, y espero halla sido de su agrado._

_Va especialmente dedicado al foro **S**asu**H**ina, con mucho cariño para todos ustedes._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y se les agradeceria mucho un comentario o un tomate (así me hago una ensalada)_

_**DarkAmy-chan**  
_


End file.
